A conventional notebook computer is equipped with components and peripheral devices such as processors, motherboards, memory modules, graphics cards, hard drives, power supplies, displays and keyboards. With the development of science and material innovation, the sizes of components and peripheral devices are reduced, and therefore overall thickness of the housing of a conventional notebook computer is reduced by employing compact-sized components and peripheral devices.
However, to compact the size of the housing, design of a conventional notebook computer may have to sacrifice an inclination of a keyboard that allows the user to operate the notebook computer more comfortably. Therefore, the hands of the user may feel discomfort when the user operates the conventional notebook computer. Moreover, a compact notebook computer also has insufficient internal space, causing the problem of heat dissipation accordingly.